<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Powerful (With a Little Bit of Tender) by dragontamerdrarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021279">Powerful (With a Little Bit of Tender)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontamerdrarry/pseuds/dragontamerdrarry'>dragontamerdrarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Hermione Granger, Comfort Butt Pats, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair, Hermione is nothing if not a forward thinker, Magic, Multi, NSFW Art, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Surgery Scars, Trans Luna Lovegood, Witchy Knick Knacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontamerdrarry/pseuds/dragontamerdrarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Hermione win Scry-flix privileges to watch a new nature docuseries. Ron came for the snuggles and bum pats, but stayed to find out more about the <i>fascinating</i> mating cycle of the Umgubler Slashkilters (and for the subsequent but completely unrelated sex after the credits start rolling).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP!Triad Fest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Powerful (With a Little Bit of Tender)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No seriously, I had no plans whatsoever to doodle the second one, but what can I say...when the muse strikes... (and by <i>muse</i> I mean that 'men get pegged' hozier meme)</p><p>Title from lyrics of Make Me Feel by Janelle Monáe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/eSQ0As8.jpg"></a>
    
  

<a href="https://imgur.com/VPlXKub.jpg">
    
  </a>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>